deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BangJang96/Killer Croc vs. The Lizard- Past, Present,
(Cue- Invaders: WWE Theme) Bang: Since the dawn of creation, dinosaurs were the prime species dominating the planet. They've evovled, been retconned throughout the time periods, and when they were wiped off the face of the Earth, their reptile ancestors and relatives reaped the benefits of the Earth and continued to grow, thrive, and evolve. Jang: Two of these reptiles are more then just meets the eye; they're the deadliest reptiles in comic books. Bang: Curt Connors, the Lizard. Jang: And Waylon Jones, the Killer Croc. Bang: Hes Bang and I'm Jang. Jang: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH G'day all, its-a me, yer boy, BangJang96. The Jang. Bango Fett. BroBang. Call me any alias you want. Today, I'm gonna be starting a series where we overlook a certain topic, debate, franchise, etc in the past, present, and we make our "rethought" on it. To start off the series, we begin with the dynamic deadly reptiles of Marvel and DC. Two iconic villains of the famous saviors of the night; Spider-man, and Batman. Throughout the past three or so decades, this has been a match-up that has been looked at like the same look you give when you thought they got your Burger King order wrong, and then you just throw it out, but it might've been something special...people tend to overlook and judge this match-up too quickly. Doesn't matter where it is. The generlization of the match-up was that the Lizard stomps via superior stats, and fighting Spider-man on a regular basis. We all know Spider-man beats Batman in a fair fight, hence starts the Batman villains vs. Spider-man villains mayhem where the Spider-man villains tend to win mostly... However, comic books have become a retconned thing since the 80s. They've changed their artstyle, character growth. storylines, story titles, general lore, etc. For example, after the Multiverse was saved from the looming threat of the Anti-Monitor, the Crisis on Infinite Earths event turned into the Post-Crisis event, then after Flash caused and stopped the Flashpoint Paradox, he rebooted Post-Crisis and created Post-Flashpoint known as the New 52. Then when New 52 was getting backlash and negative feedback, DC continued Rebirth (which started in 2004 and hadn't been used lately), and gave tons of people retcons and stories and lore, and is still going frequently. In fact, we're getting some new stories by the end of January (Swamp Thing, Batman, and Flash. Yipee!). With Marvel, its just a series of retcons and new writers, which means new canons, universes, etc. hence the events of Earth 616. I'll go no further then that though. What I am saying is, this is a match-up that has typically been known to have one solid answer that rules out other peoples opinions based off the sheer facts. But both of these characters have in fact gained several different retcons, abilities, enemies, storylines, and such. The match-up has no longer become a stomp as of Post-Crisis/Earth 616. No siree. We are going to dig down deep and truly answer the question of who is the deadlier reptilian foe: will Killer Croc finally surpass his longtime Marvel foe? Or will Lizard have another lunch for the occasion? Ladies and gentleman, buckle up, cause its time to reset your mind and forget everything you know about anything, and prepare to be filled with information about comic book reptiles. Are you ready? Too bad, lets go. Origins Killer Croc First Appearance: Detective Comics '' #523 (February, 1983) '''Species: '''Human/Crocodile '''Age: '''late 20s '''Height: '''7' 5" '''Weight: '''686 lbs (311 kg) '''Hair: '''None '''Eyes: '''Blazing Yellow '''Occupations: '''Batman Rogue, Former Serial Killer, Criminal, Murderer, Carnival Wrestler. '''Aliases: '''Waylon Jones, Croc, King Croc. Waylon Jones was born with a mental condition, which slowly transforms his body into an anthropomorphic crocodile. Growing up in Tampa, Florida with this disease, Waylon was often teased and bullied by other people in his school. He had no friends, and had to live under the abusive state of his Aunt when his parens left him as a child. When he was in his 20s, he found himself in a circus under his new name, "KILLER CROC" and began to wrestle alligators/crocodiles in the circus. He was famous and actually got a lot of money, but Croc realized there was more money in life in other places, like robbery. Eventually stumbling in Gotham, Croc became known as a target to the masked vigilante, Batman. However, Croc beat him in their first encounter, something very few villains have achieved. Killer Croc is cannibalistic, sadistic, psychotic, and often very hungy. The Lizard '''First Appearance: The Amazing Spider-Man #6' Species: Human Age: early 30s Height: 6'8" Weight: 500 lbs Occupations: Surgion, Scientist, Chemist, Criminal. Aliases: Curt Connors, Lizard. Curt Connors was a gifted surgeon who went into a war to help his country. He performed "meatball" surgery on wounded GIs, but his arm was injured in a blast and had to be amputated. He eventually became obsessed with uncovering the secrets of reptilian regeneration, and studied reptilian biology extensively. From his home in the Everglades, he finally determined a serum taken from the DNA of a reptile. He had successfully regrown the missing limb of a rabbit, and, despite the warnings of his wife, chose to test it on himself. Connors ingested it, and his arm did indeed grow back. Unfortunately, it had one side effect: Connors was subsequently transformed into a reptilian monster. Lizard is ruthless, stubborn, and isn't hesitate to get dirty in a fight. Physicality First off, we compare their physical feats and attributes to see just how strong they are, from the past to the present. Killer Croc https://sta.sh/01w7d3gkwam2 Strength: '''-Is one of Batman's strongest rogues, routinely showing off tremendous amounts of strength with each upgrade. At this point, he has far surpassed Batman physically (and imo could beat Lizard). -Takes down a giant mutant eagle (as shown above). -Tears through metal walls like paper. -Stops and beats down Cosmonut, who managed to hurt and stagger Zod. -Guess who came up with Bane's motivation of breaking people's backs. -Chucks a car with one hand. -In the New 52, finally surpassed Bane in a fight. -Fights with Katanna, an expert martial artist. -Collapses a sewer tunnel by punching the walls around him. -Runs through several concrete walls and smashes a foundation pillar. -Strong enough to punch Zod and sort'ave hurt him. -Trades hits with Aquaman in an encounter with the Justice League. -Wants a rematch. -Kills a good chunk of eldritch demons summoned by Johnny Sorrow. -Physically restrains Cyborg. -Pimp slaps a man. -Pimp slaps the clown prince of crime, Joker. -Slices through branches like nothing. Opens a giant door meant to contain ginormous mutant animals. -Figures out a way of escaping from this room and frees all the mutant animals. -Takes down the largest mutant animal of them all. -Crushes a human skull with his bare hand. -Has had many encounters with Solomon Grundy. -Brawls with more mutant animals. -Breaks concrete after landing while jumping from one building to another. -Busts down the main door of the Annihilation Brigade's base and finishes off Tunguska with a single -While Tunguska didn't do a whole lot, he was still the Annihilation Brigade's leader and their most member (unleashing beams comparable to 1000 soviet soyuz space rockets) having enough power to destroy everything for miles, aptly named as Harley mentions, after the Tunguska event. He can also survive and heal after getting blown up. -The Annihilation Brigade's bases are built to withstand those explosions, to an extent. -The last we see of Tunguska is this gigantic explosion on the Moon likely caused by him. -Fights Aquaman yet again, this time bloodlusted. -Rips the heads off some demons effortlessly. -Tears through concrete and wooden planks. -Busts down a metal door. -Casually flips an armored truck. -Punches a guys head off. -States that he's strong enough to break an alligator's back. -Beats one of Klarion's demons. -Easily takes down several armed guards. -Rips out a metal door. -Lifts up an elevator door. -Doesn't like advertisements. -Knocks out Batman on the back of his head. -Can shatter stone & glass. -Fights Bane yet again. -Is strong enough to lift cars and flip them upside down. -Kills MORE mutant animals. -One-shots a bull. - Beats Batman in their first encounter, something that most villains haven't pulled off. -Takes down Alfred. - Tears through jail cell, crushes taser and rips door out of his way with his two fists, plus sends it flying. -Takes down Dick Grayson (disguised as Batman) & Tim Drake. -Lifts and throws a couple of heavy big boxes. - Punches his way out of a glass prison made for his old non-mutated self, breaking a SWAT member's helmet in the process and slamming Batman's skull into a concrete wall. -Can lift cars over his head. https://sta.sh/01cqrf7byn7n '''Durability:-Should be one of DC's tankiest characters. For example, he tanked General Zod's Heat Vision point-blank (as shown above). -Right after, tanks a punch from Zod. -Tanks atmospheric reentry, and fell all the way to the bottom of the ocean. -I'm pretty sure anyone reading this would have the right idea that Croc is 100% bulletproof. -Tanks more punches from Zod. -His body withstands Doctor Polaris's magnetic powers. -No-sells energy blasts from Jessica Cruz & Simon Baz. -Survives a really long fall. -Trades blows with mutant animals. -Didn't die after a building collapsed on him. -Tanks hits from Bane, and survives being thrown off 100 foot building. -Is unscathed after an explosion. -Can live through being electrocuted. -Lands on his feet after a pretty huge fall. -Easily ignores bullets, though they do hurt. -Tanks a shotgun blast point-blank. -Survives a massive fall. -Came back to life after essentially being dead...? -Got stabbed by Batman by a metal spear. -Survived a punch by Supergirl that sent him flying. -No-sells a hit from Aquaman. -Unfazed after getting hit by Huntress arrows. -Regularly survives falls from multiple floors. -Can survive being stabbed by...bowling pins? -Survives a car crash, & a train crash. -Tanks hits from a bloodlusted & pissed off Osmiris. -Gets shot in the head by one of Deadshot's special bullets. -Barely feels a batarang hitting him. -Tanks projectiles from Tankograd. https://sta.sh/016284pvavr0 Speed/Stamina:-Can keep up with tons of vigilantes, and can push his body to his limits. -Catches Batgirl off-guard (as shown above). -Keeps up with the JL and the SS while carrying Diablo. -Runs through concrete wall and several planks of wood. -Capable of doing off 99+ push-ups. -Reacts to a batarang thrown by Batman. -Supergirl says "hes faster then he looks". As the Squad do their thing in one of their many missions, this time on Tibet, Croc is the only one without any protective suit of sorts. -Blitzes Batman with a bad leg The Lizard Strength: -He demolished a city street to escape a tunnel -He rips the metal of a train car -Spiderman says he's just as strong as he -He has a rather even duel with the 20-25 tonner Stegron -Punches Spiderman through a wall -Tackles Spiderman through a brick wall -Punches into a concrete pillar -He brings down two load bearing concrete pillars with one hit each -Breaks the neck of a creature who could tank Spiderman level punches -Hurls a car -Takes down lots of thugs easily and tosses motorcycles -Rips through metal doors with no trouble -Smashes a chimney apart -He uproots a large tree -Throws Spiderman half a mile away with his tail -Throws an oak desk and beats up Spiderman -Bashes through a wall with a wooden beam -Swings a mast at the Human Torch -Smashes down a tree and slams it out of the way -He one shots Spider-Man with a sucker punch -He rips a beam in two and then pitches it hard enough to bring down a wall -Rips apart an alligator's jaws -Rips a snake in half-He pitches a bull dozer at Warrant Durability: '-'He tanks a punch from Spiderman to the face and Spiderman hurts his knuckles on his face -Tanks a double kick from Spiderman -Spiderman gives it all he had in slamming Lizard, Lizard is unimpressed -He's slammed into a concrete wall hard enough to break off chunks and is unharmed -A bunch of thugs attacking with chains and guns doesn't even make him flinch -Spiderman slams a desk on him and this fails to slow him down -He gets his throat torn open and is punted off of a building, but he's more upset over his son being hurt than anything -A building explodes on him and he's unharmed after it -Shotgun shots don't stop him -Tanks another building destroying explosion -He shrugs off multiple blood lusted blows from Spider-Man -His weakness to cold is entirely mental. Depending on his level of savagery, he may shrug it off -Tanks hits from Ben Reilly -He tanks a barrage of bullets from Warrant -White Tiger hits him a few times and accomplishes nothing Speed: ' '-'Spiderman says he's just as fast as he is -His tail was too fast for Spiderman to dodge -He dodges a fireball from the Human Torch -Has "inhumanly fast reflexes" -Even with a warning from spider sense, his tail moves faster than Spider-Man can dodge -He slams Spider-Man before he can react -Tags Ben Reilly out of the air Despite ranging from the MCB to the City Level range, these two have achieved phenomenal feats that greatly exide their abilities. But what about the power of their minds? Personality/Intelligence: What have these two accomplished with their minds? Killer Croc -On a mission given by Amanda Waller, Croc uses his surroundings to survive (as shown above). -Figures out a way of escaping from this room and frees all the mutant animals. -Infiltrates S.T.A.R. Laboratories, and hides a small gun on his wrist. -Raids the Gotham City jail and gets away with it. -Hes so intelligent, he wears a suit. -Before joining the Suicide Squad he was already reading stuff from E. M. Nathanson. The Lizard '-Highly intelligent and experienced doctor -Was a prolific army surgeon -Created the formula that turned him into the Lizard -Very knowledgeable in genetics, physics, biochemistry, and herpetology By the looks of it, Killer Croc seems to be directed more toward stretegy, surroundings, etc whereas Lizard is much more knowledgeable in fields of education. Now throw that in the mix with their abilities and powers. Powers & Abilities: Reptiles are physically capable of great things. Same goes for these two reptile powrhouses. https://sta.sh/028xvgkxamik Expert Swimmer: -Due to having the natural instincts & behaviors of a crocodile, Killer Croc is a naturally exceptional swimmer, and can breathe underwater. -Fights Aquaman in the water. -Is able to sleep underwater. -Swims to the surface fast enough to jump out of it, all while dodging and avoiding robots with octopi arms and mutated animals. -Can pop up on people unannounced somehow. -Exceptionally stealthy in the water. -Fights Katana underwater. -Fights Huntress underwater and traps her there. https://sta.sh/01y1b3f7eddp Wrestling:-Growing up in the circus/carnival, Croc knows a thing or two about wrestling, and wrestles lots and lots of alligators/crocodiles (also shown above).-In his 20s, he could already wrestle ridiculously huge alligators.-Wrestles a huge alligator. -He boasts about how alligators couldn't harm him when he was young. https://sta.sh/01xi2136eqec Hand to Hand Combat Skill: -Teaches WW and Cheetah a few things in sparring combat (as shown above). -Holds an edge on Boneclaw in combat. -Has a full-fledged fight with Aquaman, one of which he won. -Regularly fights Batman and getting to his level of combat. -Has engaged with combat against Solomon Grundy. -Prefers fighting underwater, and gets quite the edge against his opponents. -Fought an entire legion of mutated animals without any trouble, and used quite some strategic instincts in the process. -Is more then enough of a match for Bane, and finally managed to beat him. https://sta.sh/0i5iwvirr45 Jaws:-Has the jaws of a crocodile, and has proven them to be ridiculously strong. -Bites and hurts Zod with a bite. -Hurts Aquaman with his jaws. -Seemingly bites through Cyborg's armor. -His jaws break Katanna's sword. -Can toss a person really far with his jaws.-Lifts and throws Solomon Grundy with his jaws. -Jaws can bite off human hands. -And are wide enough to swallow half a human. https://sta.sh/01lt0as4kvjb Claws:-Has the traits of a crocodile's claws. -Claws can pierce through skyscrapers so Killer Croc can climb them (as shown above). -When Aquaman summons a Great White shark at his aid, Killer Croc shreds it with his claws. -Cuts through Tim Drake's bulletproof suit with his claws. https://sta.sh/01mb4eljghk0 Healing Factor:-Has a quick healing factor, and can regenerate from fatal & minor wounds. -Cuts off his own hands to escape Arkham (as shown above) and then heals from them later. -Regenerates his hand after his fight with Katanna. -After his arms are broken by Bane, they heal in weeks. -Heals from a shotgun blast. -Regenerates his eyes in three panels. -After Deadshot shot Croc in the head, he heals quickly. -Cyborg checks out Croc at the Bell Reeve penitentiary, seemingly and mostly unharmed, though for all we know he could've healed his wounds. The Lizard https://sta.sh/0135u3i844w Claws: -Very sharp and strong -Can cut through metal, stone, wood, and flesh with ease -Can scale and and climb walls and other surfaces -Sharp enough to cut Amora face, who is tough enough to take high caliber bullets without a scratch' https://sta.sh/013hipnl74mb Tail: -Very flexible and strong, used to slam his enemies -Can make a hole in the sidewalk -Managed to cut through Spider-Man's webbing -Coiled Spider-Man and he can't break free -Throws Spider-Man half a mile away with his tail -Swings it too fast for Spider-Man to dodge, despite his Spider Sense https://sta.sh/0106lmqgv8d7 Healing Factor: -Claims he can regrow his arm if violently torn off -Gets up and runs rather quickly after getting impaled by various metal spikes -Eventually heals from having his neck snapped -Gets mauled horribly by Vermin and he's fine in a few seconds -Was stabbed through the brain with an antidote and is still capable of talking https://sta.sh/01ndxjddj00w Telepathy: '-'He makes Spiderman flee in terror -He turns people into violent savages -Depraved sexuality too -Summons a horde of people to attack Spiderman -Transforms Doc Ock into a savage idiot -The Lizard controls some alligators -He controls a horde of venomous snakes to bite Spiderman repeatedly Rehash Oh man. What abilities these two have. Now that we've gone in-depth to see what these guys can do, time to toss them into the cage. The match-up is all tied up now. Lets go back and discuss every category to see who is the true king of reptiles of comic books. Physicality Review Both Killer Croc and the Lizard scale tremendously to the people they go up against (for the most part) and are more then capable of fighting Batman and Lizard without hesitation. Killer Croc has surpassed Bane in his recent battles, bested Solomon Grundy with the advantage of being in his base of operations (Gotham Sewers), and after joining the Suicide Squad, he kind'ave boosted as one of Batman's deadliest villains. Biting and tanking hits from General Zod, a kryptonian who can fight Superman, and managing to also face off against a guy with Black Adam's powers at his disposal? It may seem like Plot Induced Stupidity from a glance, but if you put the pieces together, it actually works. Hes had to make Batman resort to explosives to beat him, can react to batarangs, most of Gotham's vigilantes, bullets, etc. And being bulletproof is more then enough said to already increase his boost in power. Even on his own, Croc has always pulled through. He beat a legion of mutated animals (some of which were predators) that were about the size of dinosaurs/Transformers, and didn't get a scratch. The Lizard is no slouch. He is more then capable of beating Spider-man in most of their clashes, (and we all know what he is capable of by now) and has grown to the point where Spider-man has to exhaust himself to fight him. He can shatter parts of buildings, throw things very long distances, survive run-ins with people such as the Human Torch, Stegron the dinosaur, Black Cat (w/ amped bad luck powers), the Iguana (another Spidey villain that he tackles with), Ben Reilly, White Tiger, etc. His tough skin further increases his chances of survival, his incredible stamina thanks to his serum makes it easy to hold his own against our wall-crawling hero on a daily basis. Hes fast enough to react to Spider-man, bullets, explosions, etc essentially at his highest making him Hypersonic (in terms of reaction speed). Fighting someone like Black Cat (whom is bloodlusted) who has the power to rig matches to her favor with bad luck amps (even the Blob struggled against her) is really something to show. His sheer size also makes him stronger then he looks, and add to the fact he can shatter concrete walls at this point. Definetly a powerful Spidey foe. Now lets compare them in a mental battle. A battle of wits, smarts, and intelligence. Intelligence Review Jones and Connors aren't the stereotypical 'big and dumb' type characters. They've demonstrated survival of the fittest. Killer Croc has the intelligence of both the man, and the crocodile. His survival like instincts are the reason he gets around often both in the water, and in the wild. Hes a very well organized leader, and managed to take over the Gotham Criminal Underground for a brief period of time. Hes busted out of Arkham Asylum with his healing factor abilities that more then make up for his intelligence. Considering hes also a crocodile. Even before joining the Suicide Squad, he was the only person who was sitting there reading about E.M. Nathanson, an adapted film maker and writer. Lizards former careers in being an army surgeon, a genetiscist, a physics and biochemisty scientist, and his study of herpetoglogy make him one deadly and tactical foe. He invented the serum that turned him into the monstrous Lizard, and has used his serums to enhance himself to his limits. He gave himself everything he needed to become capable of facing off against the Spider-Man, and to achieve more dreams then he had ever hoped for. However, will intelligence in educational resources be enough? Killer Croc is much more strategically orientated, with survival skills and croc-like behaviors that help him adapt to things like blizzards, and survive on his own. Lizard is much more intelligent in terms of education and studies due to being a scientist and a doctor and a surgeon, plus studying herpetology. Finally, lets overlook their powers. Powers & Abilities Review Killer Croc is literally all there is too it. He has the jaws, senses, claws, and swimming abilities of a crocodile. To add to that, he has an accelerated healing factor, hand to hand combat skills that have taught and rivaled the likes of Wonder Woman, Cheetah, and Batman. The Lizard is also the same as Croc. He has the tail, claws, speed, and senses of a Lizard to add also an accelerated healing factor, on top of the ability to control other reptiles-alike to aid him in battle when a situation is about to get dirty, such as alligators. Their abilitis are as simple as it gets, but at the same time, it gets interesting. What happens when a mutated lizard fights a mutated crocodile? Well, its time to find out. The Winner Is... Killer Croc and Lizard are now evenly matched. Both have physiacl attributes that match both their foes and their comrades/villains alike, with abilities that come from reptiles and mutations. So its time to decide who the true winner of this fight is. After decades of debating and after my hours of research and digging deep to find the answer, the Winner is... 'Killer Croc' In the end, Killer Croc claims victory after several retcons and upgrades. Originally, Killer Croc was just a mutated man with reptilian skin and sharp teeth, but Lizard was an actual terrifying beast that rivaled the Spider-Man. But now, Killer Croc has grown to be just like him, and better. The Lizard had the overall advantage in speed as evidenced with his fights in Spider-Man and Stegron (and others), but his speed doesn't make up for the other gaps he can't fill in his fight with Croc. Lizard had the upper hand in intelligence, but it is rendered almost useless in a fight where science and surgery isn't exactly reliable when you are fighting another mutated reptilian, whereas Killer Croc has natural survival instincts, sneaky abilities, and expert swimming abilities that greatly outclass Lizard. Killer Croc is far stronger and more durable, as evidenced with his run-ins against people like Solomon Grundy, Bane, Zod, and his mutated animal enemies. Not to mention surviving reatmospheric entry, and the bone-crushing pressure of the bottom of the ocean. Aside from that, his abilities are just much deadlier then that of a lizards. Thanks to his size advantage gained, it now adds to the deadly jaws, claws, and swimming ability, compared to the ability of claws and a tail. To add to that, Crocs healing factor is just much better then Lizards. Sure they both have limiations, but Crocs is to a greater extent. It lets him go through the tolerance of stabs, loss of limbs, and the endurance of reatmospheric entry. And finally, most of you would beg the question, "couldn't Lizard just take control of Croc since hes a reptile?" The not-so-obvious answer is no. Killer Croc has crocodile traits and appearances, but is also still human, and Lizard can't really mind control humans. So as it stands, Killer Croc has the size, strength, and ability advantage. In the end, Croc just Lizowned the Lizard (cringe pun srry). The Winner is Killer Croc. Category:Blog posts